


A Change of Hazel

by fieryhuntress



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I love Hazel so much and she deserves better than she gets in canon, Slow Romance, she deserves love and caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel realizes, after Xander says that he would /never/ date her, that maybe she needs to work on herself. So, she asks the only person who might help, Lou. She also realizes that everything she liked about Xander, can be found, along with much more, in Lou.</p><p>Hazel has a couple secrets, and maybe along the way, she finds someone who will do that thing she has always wanted; actually care about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zanudikkotik for giving me the inspiration to start this.

Hazel wasn’t mad about Xander and the blonde getting back together _again_ , or that he had said that he would never date her. She was hurt, very much so, but that made her realize something, that she had been harsh to everyone around her, and she knew the reasons why. But, she wasn’t sure she could ever tell anyone. So, she sat on the log, staring into the fire, thinking.

 _He likes_ her _, and likes me when I am being nice and not obsessed with him. Maybe everyone is right, maybe I need to tone it down to have friends, or anyone really like me. But, no one I could ask for help would even think of doing so. Xander is one of my oldest… acquaintances, I guess is the right word for what we are, but he wouldn’t think I was being honest about my intentions, and who would blame him? And the blondie, even if she does say she is my friend, probably hates me._

Her introspection would have continued if it weren’t for someone putting a hand on her shoulder and saying something. So, she snapped out of it, and out of habit, glared at the person. Who happened to be Lou, who was sitting next to her now.

“What do you want?” she snapped, and then felt bad about it.

Lou got that look on her face, and said, “You were staring into that fire so intently, well, I was a bit worried that you were going to boil your eyes or fall in.”

She sneered, “Why do you care? I was sure you would love that, get rid of the mean girl.”

Lou’s face went concerned, “Even if you are mean, I would never want you to get serious hurt. I care about you.”

Hazel’s eyes narrowed, “Why? I have been nothing but mean to you for the past eight years. Why would you care about me?”

Lou’s face may have gone a bit pink but the fire was rather hot and close. She stammered and said, “Because everyone deserves to be cared about,” finally.

Hazel looked at her, and thought, ‘ _Well, if she is being honest, maybe she could help me out with my problem.’_ So, she took a breath, and said, “Really? You think even I deserve to be cared about?”

Lou smiled, “Well, of course I do!”

“Okay…,” she didn’t know how to start, “I have a problem and I was wondering if you could possibly help me with it.”

“What is it?” Lou asked a bit apprehensively, and Hazel could understand why.

“I have been a bit of a bitch, to everyone, and a bit stalkerish, and I was wondering if maybe…” she had to take a breath, this was harder than she had thought, so she rushed it, “wouldyoumaybehelpmeoutwithbeingabetterperson?” and then went scarlet.

Lou had to make sure she had heard her right. “Did you just ask me for help?”

Hazel nearly growled, “Yes, I did. So, will you?” she asked, deflating as she spoke.

Lou smiled her big dumb _highly attractive_ , Hazel happened to notice, smile, put her arm around her shoulders, and said, “Well, sure will! Meet me there tomorrow, and we can talk it all out, and figure out how to help you. I know you want this to be a secret,” and then got up, and walked over to the blo-Emma and Xander.

And, as she walked away, Hazel looked at her, really looked at her. She was thick, but she could tell most of it was muscle. More muscle than she had ever admired in Xander, and she knew she liked someone who was strong.

But, she ignored that thought, and smiled at knowing someone cared enough to help her out, without asking why or what with until tomorrow.


	2. A New Day Dawns

The next morning, Hazel woke up early, from a dream that seemed normal, except where there was once Xander telling her that he loves her, that he dreams of her, that he finds the hair doll cute, it was Lou doing all of those things. About the same things but to do with Lou. Hazel told herself that it was a good first step away from obsessing over Xander, but part of her was worried about what it might mean.

Either way, she got up, dressed in her usual outfit of Weasel shirt with suspenders, shorts, and her footwear, along with the additional bits. She took her pills with her water bottle, and then left to grab fruit from her aunt’s cabin before she woke up and then go meet Lou at the Spot.

When she got to the spot, halfway through an orange, she was wondering if Lou would even show up. She had every reason in the world to stand Hazel up. But, there, sitting on a rock, smiling and with, of all things, a bagel, Hazel walked over.

“So, you showed. You actually showed up?” Hazel didn’t want to be surprised, but she really was.

Lou smiled, and said, “Well, of course I showed up! I said I would.”

Hazel’s eyes narrowed, “Did you tell anyone what you were doing?”

“If you mean, did I tell Emma or Xander, I didn’t. I knew this was important to you, and I want you to be able to trust people here,” Lou said, standing up.

Lou seemed honest, and she had never known the brunette to lie, so she took her at her word. She smiled a neutral but possibly happy smile, and said, “Okay. I believe you. I am sure you are dying to know what I need help with.”

Lou nodded, but waited for Hazel to speak again, which she appreciated. This was as hard as it was last night, maybe harder. She had to be totally honest, she told herself.

She took a deep breath, “I need your help in not obsessing over Xander. You were right, I couldn’t help myself. And, I got hurt, bad. So, I want your help to be a better person, since everyone seems to like you, and everyone hates me when I act how I have been acting. So, Lou, will you help me?” Waiting for the response was nerve racking, and it had only just begun.

After a minute of thinking, Lou said, “Well, the first thing we need to do, is you need to act like you did last night, before you lost the bet. I’ll help this time, and keep you focused on something other than Xander, and maybe you will start to act that way normally. Are you willing to give it a try?”

Hazel nodded, and then she was being enveloped in a huge hug from Lou, which she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy thoroughly since it was the best hug she had ever gotten, and Lou smelled so nice. _Nope! Not going with that line._

When they separated, Hazel smiled, and said, “So, what now?”

“Well, why don’t we go back to the camp? We both have things to do, and this will be a good way to test your resolve.” She smiled, and when Hazel nodded, she walked beside her away from the spot.

This close, Hazel had the perfect chance to remember her thoughts from the fire last night, and her dreams as well. Lou’s legs showed her life, how they were thick with fat and muscle, from years on the farm, and her arms were the same. She looked like she could have lifted and carried Hazel, which made her feel a bit odd. Lou was attractive, she could see that easily. She was pretty, physically and in every other way. Hazel was realizing that she had spent eight years obsessing like her aunt, who had been doing it for decades. She didn’t want to end up like her, but she was worried that Lou would just be another obsession.

She stopped staring at Lou, and followed beside her back to camp, where Xander and Emma were sitting, looking disgustingly cutesy at each other. Normally, she would have run over and interrupted them. This time, though, she just walked past, and when she felt the Urge come on, she remembered Lou and it was easy.

For the rest of the day, she was nice to everyone, or as nice as she could be. She was, at least, polite. She didn’t flirt with Xander, she wasn’t violent towards Emma, and she met Lou that night by the fire when the other campers had gone to bed. Sure, they weren’t supposed to be out that late, but this was important and her aunt would believe her.

“So, how do you think it went?” Lou asked, smiling.

Hazel couldn’t help but smiling, and then said, “Good. Didn’t hang all over Xander, was nicer, people seemed to like being around me more.”

Lou nodded, “Sounds like a good first day. Now, we should both get to bed since we need to make like farmhands tomorrow.”

“Deal with difficult to herd things?” Hazel said.

Lou smiled and nodded before standing up, and walking to the Woodchuck Cabin, and once more, Hazel couldn’t help but watch her walk away.

She knew that night, she would be having far more interesting dreams.


End file.
